


Firebending Lessons

by CaliHart



Series: Mating Games 2014 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Avatar: The Last Airbender fusion, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliHart/pseuds/CaliHart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mating Games Bonus Challenge 4 entry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firebending Lessons

“Now extend your arm like this—no, that’s too stiff.”

“You said I wasn’t stiff enough!”

“Maybe you guys should take a break.”

“Shut up, Scott.”

The waterbender shrugged and went back to his snack.

“Now Stiles, try again and—yes, good, that’s better.”

“So when do I actually get to work with fire?” Stiles asked as he moved from one stance to another.

“When you’ve learned the motions,” Derek said, mirroring him and watching to make sure he was doing it right. “No, you’re too light now, you have to ground yourself.”

“Ugh!” Stiles straightened out of the pose and ran his hands over his hair, which still felt weird to have in the first place with it growing out. “I give up for the day.”

“Stiles, we’re not done—” Derek grabbed for him but Stiles jumped, using his airbending to land on the roof of the house and walking away across it. Derek stared after him for a moment before looking down as Scott snorted.

“I did say you guys should take a break,” he said before sobering. “You can’t push Stiles too hard, Derek. He’s still just a kid.”

“Well he’s a kid who’s got the fate of the world on his shoulders,” Derek said. “We don’t exactly have time to be sitting around twiddling our thumbs. He needs to learn firebending before the comet arrives, and we are rapidly running out of time.” Derek turned and stalked off into the trees, and Scott sighed. Allison came out of the house and sat next to him, bumping their shoulders together.

“I still really don’t like firebenders,” Scott said. Allison smiled and shook her head.

“They’ll come around eventually. Give them time. Stiles may not seem like it, but he can be just as stubborn as Derek.”

“That’s certainly true,” Lydia said, walking out of the house as well. “Stiles headed out back to the springs. I’m going to go talk to Derek about his teaching methods. We’ll be on the beach if you need us.” Her bare feet skipped lightly over the steps as she walked down the stairs and into the forest after Derek.

“Maybe you should go give Stiles another waterbending lesson, to help him cool off,” Allison suggested. “You are the master, after all.” Scott grinned down at her.

“I knew there was a reason I loved you.” He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, then they stood and headed back to the springs behind the house. It wouldn’t do to leave their Avatar upset.


End file.
